


Roses are red Violets are blue...

by GoalPostHead



Series: Fandot Creativity Night 14/02/15 [1]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: F/M, Teen!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoalPostHead/pseuds/GoalPostHead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Fandot creativity night. Teen Arthur has a crush on a girl in his class</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses are red Violets are blue...

**Author's Note:**

> Very rough, written in 15 minutes. Hope you enjoy!

"Roses are Red Violets are blue, I like Toblerones I hope you do too" Arthur scruffily wrote across the inside of the card, though it was his best handwriting it was still scruffy, the first Valentines card he had sent anonymously he hoped they would like it along with the triangular shaped mystery present he was 14 and there was a really pretty girl in his class she was brilliant but he was too shy to talk to her. he left it on her desk. she walked in minutes after Arthur had returned to his seat, he watched as she picked it up inspecting it first opening the card looking around the class Arthur avoiding looking at her, when he did look up he saw her opening up the gift she seemed unsurprised to see a toblerone with harts drawn on in felt tip. Arthur saw her smile before the teacher walked in, he spent the rest of the class drawing hearts in the margins of his paper, he was told when he had to hand in his work that it "wasn't behaviour that the boy at the top of the class should be doing"


End file.
